In all residential fires in North America, the number of fires caused by cooking ranks first. In a cooking process, if unattended, the temperature of cooking oil in a cooking utensil may exceed the spontaneous combustion point due to continuous heating, and thus the cooking oil generates spontaneous combustion, resulting in fire and/or personnel injuries and property losses.
At present, electric stoves using plug-in coil heating elements in the electric stoves on the market are widely used because users can easily install the heating element by themselves. Thus, the plug-in heating element stoves are convenient to be used. This type of heating plate is generally in a form of “coils” heated by electric heating tubes. These heating plates have a common problem in that they heat up slowly and have poor heat transfer and low heating efficiency. Thus, they hardly meet the requirement of “fast, time saving and energy saving” for consumers. Moreover, those heating plates build up rust on the surfaces if kept in warm and wet environment, and cannot be cleaned easily.
For resistance wire heating electric ceramic heaters, the heating speed and the heating efficiency are significantly higher than those coil heating plates, and the glass-ceramic surface of the ceramic heaters is convenient to clean and never rust. However, the spontaneous combustion problem of the cooking oil is not solved on the ceramic heater, and moreover, the heating plates are installed in the electric stoves by manufacturers, and users cannot remove and install the heating plates by themselves.
For electric stoves provided with plug-in heating plates, the heating plates are installed and removed very conveniently, and the consumers can replace as many as four heating plates within 10 minutes without using a tool. Therefore, it is desirable to have a heating plate that has the heating effect and easy cleaning of the electric ceramic stove, can be interchangeable with the existing plug-in coil heating plate and has a plate surface temperature control function to prevent cooking oil fire. Therefore, it would be very convenient for consumers to upgrade the existing coil element electric stoves to meet the cooking performance demand and meanwhile increase the safety level of kitchens